<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let's stick together, just a little bit longer by blindforce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289702">Let's stick together, just a little bit longer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindforce/pseuds/blindforce'>blindforce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Corpse and friends [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Developing Friendships, Gen, Halloween</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:48:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindforce/pseuds/blindforce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Corpse pushed himself up, shaking his head as his eyesight slowly started to become more focused, the blurring going away.</p><p>"Corpse?"</p><p>Said man turned his head, spotting four of his fellow crew mates, Toast, Poki, Sykkuno, and Rae.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Corpse Husband &amp; Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband &amp; Valkyrae, No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Corpse and friends [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>214</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let's stick together, just a little bit longer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The first 300 words are Bad bc I wrote them the other day during peak writers block. Also, corpse husband is an official tag!!! Pog!!!</p><p>Also, this is kinda a continuation of my last Fic, but can be read by itself :]] the only thing you'll need to know is that he wakes up in cafeteria bc he fell asleep at one of the tables there!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't as surprising when Corpse woke up to voices around him. It happened a lot, he fell asleep in places he shouldn't have, and then was seen as some kind of spectacle until he woke up and did whatever he did.</p><p>He struggled to open his eyes, sleep still weighing him down. He shifted, one of his horns bumping into the surface his upper torso was laying on.</p><p>The voices around him quieted, a 'shh' shutting them all up.</p><p>Corpse pushed himself up, shaking his head as his eyesight slowly started to become more focused, the blurring going away.</p><p>"Corpse?"</p><p>Said man turned his head, spotting four of his fellow crew mates, Toast, Poki, Sykkuno, and Rae.</p><p>He brought up his hand, rubbing at his eyes before skimming his fingers near his lips, relief quickly calming him as he realised he was still wearing his mask.</p><p>"Yeah?" </p><p>"We were just checking you were okay," Poki said, a caring smile painting itself on her face.</p><p>"Oh..." He looked down at the table, thoughts still muddled, sleep still clawing at his consciousness. "Yeah... Just tired,"</p><p>"Ok then," Toast spoke, clapping his hands together, giving everyone a small spook. He turned to Poki, the latter staring right back at him. "Poki, we still have to go to Decontam and finish those tasks for the day,"</p><p>"You're right!" She followed after Toast, who had begun to walk off. She turned back,giving the last three a wave goodbye. "See you all later!"</p><p>A choruses of 'Byes' echoed as the footsteps from Poki and Toast slowly disappeared, soon, Sykkuno, Rae, and Corpse were only left with each other and the silence that surrounded them.</p><p>Corpse coughed, clearing his throat.</p><p>"So, what're you doing?" Corpse turned to Rae, who was smiling at him. He brought his hand up, scratching at his neck in nervousness.</p><p>"Uh, sleeping," He looked down at the table, legs bouncing from anxiety. "Or, I, uh, I was, I guess," He trailed off near the end of his sentence.</p><p>Sykkuno stepped forward, his stance awkward and tense, but mind set on making conversation with Corpse.</p><p>"Uh, Hey Corpse," Said man turned to Sykkuno, a small smile rising up onto his face, covered by the mask.</p><p>"Hey Sykkuno,"</p><p>"Would you like to come with us?" Sykkuno fumbled with his hands, anxiousness eating away at him. "Me and Rae, I mean, to uh, to help with Halloween?" Corpse tilted his head in question.</p><p>"Halloween? But you guys already decorated the place, didn't you?"</p><p>This time, Rae took over, hand coming up to pat Sykkuno's shoulder.</p><p>"Yes! We did, but decorations aren't what it's all about," Corpse squinted his eyes, his mind still not picking up what they were putting down.</p><p>"Huh..."</p><p>Silence enveloped them.</p><p>A cough, a breath, a sigh.</p><p>"We want you to come with us and eat the lollies we have!" Rae spit out, Sykkuno nodding behind her, hand covering his mouth to hide his smile.</p><p>Corpse eyes widened. Oh, he thought. They wanted him too... Hang out with them?</p><p>This was a development.</p><p>"You want me to come with you guys, and... Hanng out as we get ourselves on a sugar high?" Rae nodded, Sykkuno stumbling over this words.</p><p>"Well— uh, sugar high— I guess, yeah, I mean— Only if you want too—"</p><p>"I'd like that," Corpse interrupted, looking over at the two with soft eyes. </p><p>Rae jumped, a huge smile ordained on her face. </p><p>"Yes! Come on, let's go!" </p><p>With that, she marched forward, grabbing Corpse's hand, and motioned at Sykkuno to follow them.</p><p>They walked off to Rae's room, laughs and jokes being shared between the three of them.</p><p>Corpse couldn't stop the smile that stayed on his face the rest of the day. </p><p>He was so happy. This was a start, he thought to himself. A start for some new friendships and a new life. It was long overdue, but he was happy it was starting, nonetheless.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If u enjoyed, consider leaving a kudos or comment :]]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>